


Two sides meet

by decievedead, erasercloud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Blow Jobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Crossdressing, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masturbation, Modeling, Porn, Pornstars, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decievedead/pseuds/decievedead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: a pornstar and a model bump into each other, and begin to get along. (Komahina with slight mentions of the other relationships)Pornstar group:NagitoMahiruIbukiPekoGundhamNekomaruTeruteruModel group:HajimeKazuichiMikanSoniaHiyokoAkaneFuyuhiko
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	1. Coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> this story included reference to self harm, drug abuse, alcoholism, detailed sex, child abuse and content like that. please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable.

Hazel eyes glazed over his computer screen, reading the multiple titles littered around. A couple random adds popped up on his screen- the usual ones with the shirtless girls, rubbing themselves whilst the number to the ring was displayed beneath them. If it was two years ago, and the brunette was still a horny 17 year old, he would most definitely click the add and end up with a virus. Pressing down on the close button, he continued his ventures for the perfect video.

Its had been weeks since he beat one off. every possible chance was ruined with his stupid modelling career. whenever he was alone, slowly working himself up to hardness- he’d get an emergency call. Tonight he knew no one would interrupt him, and he was relieved. For so many weeks he’d been dreaming about finally getting to wack one off. Wet dreams becoming more frequent. He was in desperate need of a good stroke. 

In his pants, his already hard cock pushed against the fabric of his boxers, beginning to soak the front with precum. Grunting softly, his free hand slid into his pants to help tug out his aching dick. with his wrist, he pushed down the waist bands of his bottoms to around the middle of his thigh. Immediately hid cock bounced free, bobbing up and down before settling against his stomach. Slowly, he rubbed the tip of his thumb against the slit in circular motions, spearing the sticky liquid across the head of his penis.

turning his attention back to the computer screen, his cursor seemed to land on a video. Cocking his left eyebrow up, he read over the bold text,

_’watch me fuck myself ;)’_

Eyes widening slightly, he became intrigued. most titles weren’t blunt, so the vulgar language caught his attention. Eyes scheming over the thumbnail, he noticed the flashing red sign at the top... it was a livestream. With no second thoughts he clicked the link and sat back in his chair, watching as it loaded painfully slow. The grey circle spinning round and round, teasing him whenever it paused for a second. Biting his lower lip, he stared down at the throbbed laid in his palm.

”any day now...” he muttered, squirting some lube onto his hand, beginning to rub himself slowly. He watched the cream spread across his shaft, glistening on his twitching cock. The rough hand glide easily up and down, each time he would tug his foreskin back and look at the pink head.

Suddenly, load moans erupted from his computer- and he’d never felt so relieved to live alone. Snapping his gaze up, he watched the beautiful sight in front of him in awe. The brunettes lips parted, drool accumulated in his mouth. Fingers grasped onto his dick tighter, trying to stop himself from blowing his load immediately. 

on the screen was a beautiful guy. Pale skin glistening under whatever light he was filming with. A mess of tangled white hair fluffed out on top of his head, small tuffs of brown and orange sticking out. Green eyes rolled into the back of his head, white eyelashes fluttering. Fair eyebrows were furrowed upwards, knitted in thin lines. Occasionally his nose, which was pink at the tip, would scrunch up in the cutest way. Chapped lips were parted, drool slipping out from the corners. The star was fully naked, his delicate body on display. Thin limbs spread out on the bed, hand snaked between his shaking legs. It was then what Hinata realised what he was doing... 

Stick like fingers wrapped around the base of a dildo, thrusting it in and out of his ass. Lube dripped out of his hole and smeared across his ass cheeks, sparkling in the light. Moans tumbled from the stars lips, echoing around the room he was in, before being absorbed into the microphone. Hajime noticed the way is back arched when he thrusted the toy a little deeper, or made a whimper moan when the toy rubbed against his most sensitive points. Without even realising it, Hinata was stroking himself faster, chasing after his pleasure. 

It was so incredibly hot. The brunette could feel a tight pit in the bottom of his stomach, body beginning to drip with sweat. Brown hair clumped against his tan forehead, stands of hair poking out. Hazel eyes fluttered close, listening to the sounds of moaning and wet skin as he fucked into his hand faster. Slippery fingers gripped his shaft tighter, catching his bottom lip between his teeth to quieten his groans.

More precum leaked from his tip, as he slowly fluttered open his hazy eyes, watching the screen once again. Extremely lucky he opened his eyes when he did, because he was able to witness the hottest thing he had even seen. The porn start arched his back off the bed completely, body shaking as drool dropped down his chin and jaw. the free hand which wasn’t thrust the toy gripped into the bedsheets. White cum sprayed from the frail boy, splattering all across his chest and face.

That was it took to push Hajime over the edge, as he came himself, a rush of pleasure and adrenaline washing over him like a wave from a tsunami. Sticky, white fluids gushed over his palm and dripped down the back of his hand. Shaky, unsteady breaths slipped past his parted lips, beginning to calm down for the jarring orgasm.

Easing his breath, he leaned over and snatched a couple tissues out a nearby box, beginning to wipe away the sticky fluids on his hand and thighs. Sounds of heavy breathing continued from his computer, goosebumps raising on his skin. Glancing up, he watched the pornstars chest raise and fall slowly, looking exhausted. A part of him wanted to reach through the screen and pepper soft kissed against his fair skin, hold him close as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Shaking his head, he donated a couple dollars, before logging out of the live stream. In the morning the brunette had multiple modelling shoots, and he couldn’t afford to spend a whole night wanking. Hazel eyes glanced at the time displayed on the bottom of his screen. just gone midnight. Rubbing his forehead, he looked towards his schedule hung up on the wall.. first shoot was at 8. Temptation grew stronger, hand threatening to re open the page....

Pulling his hand away from the mouse, he stood up and fixed his trousers, walking to his bed. He needed sleep. no matter how tempting the sight was.. Clicking off his light, he laid his head down on his pillow and began to doze off.

* * *

A blaring alarm echoed through the brunettes room, screaming for him to wake up. Groaning in annoyance, Hajime slowly rubbed his eyes, little beads of sleep poking at his finger tips. Yawning, the brunette slowly began to wiggle his way into a sitting position, taking his time to sit there- head buried in his hands. After a couple more seconds, the constantly beeping stirred up a migraine in his head, encouraging him to lean over and turn it off. Now his eyes were fully open, he could look around his dark room.

Beams of daylight peeked out from the edges of his curtains, draping down to his carpeted floor. Clothes tossed around the floor and hanging on random items- like the shirt dangling over his mirror, or the random trousers suspended on top of his wardrobe. On his desk were knocked over orange juice cartoons from days ago, empty wrappers and a blinking computer that he had left on.

Running fingers through his brown hair, his free hand picked up the phone, staring at the many notifications he had received. Multiple Instagram dms and comments, and a few messages. Beginning to delete them all, his thumb hovered over his friends message,

_shark fucker: i’m coming to pick u up for coffee_

5 minutes ago. Cussing under his breath, Hinata pushed back the covers and began picking up random clothes that were littered across the floor. Tugging a random shirt over his head, he pulled up the collar and sniffed a couple times. It could use some sprucing up. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed a random can of deodorant and began spraying copious amounts onto his body. Coughing in some new air, he ruffled his hair around with his hands, sorting out the bed-messy hair. Hajime didn’t care how he looked before work, because people would make touch ups to his appearance before set anyway.

Leaning down, he snatched up the phone off his bedside table, before slinging a bad over his shoulder. Walking out his bedroom, he slammed the door shut and made his way down the stairs. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he paused at the bottom of the stairs. Locating his shoes, he slipped them onto his feet with a minor struggle of the heel getting trapped in an uncomfortable position. Wiggling his foot back and forth, he sighed in relief as the shoe fixed itself.

Trudging into his kitchen, his hazel orbs skimming around the room. Where were those keys...? furrowing his eyebrows, he locked onto the metallic shape. smirking in victory he walked over and snatched it up, listening to the keychains clank together, before discarding them into his pocket. Just as his hand slid their way out his pocket, there was a knock at his front door.

Taking a deep breath, he walked to his door and flung it open, and surprise, surprise, a familiar looking face was waiting for him. Bright pink hair flowed down to his shoulders in messy waved and spikes. Fringe messily gathered in the centre of his forehead, his signature beanie slapped over the messy mop of hair. Of course he was dressed in a very attention grabbing shirt- a neon yellow jumper and plain black trousers.

”come on I’m crazing my coffee-“ Kazuichi whined, reaching forward and tugging on the brunettes arm. Rolling his eyes, Hajime stepped out and locked up his house, listening to his friend squeal and run towards his car.

”you’re like a kid at christmas.” he commented, making his way to his friends car. Opening the passenger door, he slowly slid inside and sat down. Kazuichi soon followed, getting comfortable in the drivers seat. As soon as the doors shut, Souda plugged in the key and started the engine, the car shaking slightly and rumbling.

Hinata sighed and rested his head against the window, looking around. Winter was approaching, leaves had shed from the trees, now littered around the pavement. Branches swaying in the bitter winds. The sun beamed down from behind white clouds, however there was no warmth to the beams of light. Dying grass stood up straight from the grass, holding barely any colour, a layer of frost covering the strands.

* * *

Sighing he turned back to face Kazuichi, watching his face twist with concentration as he drove around bends.

”so... why did you invite me for coffee so suddenly?” he spoke up, breaking the awkward silence between them. However, something seemed very off. Souda shifted in his seat, his grip getting tighter on the steering wheel.

”i um... err.... we have the first shoot together! at the same place- so.. it would be easier-“ his friend began to ramble, slowly loosing his voice the more he spoke. Hajime just snickered slightly at the blatant lie, cocking an eyebrow.

”tell me the truth Kaz, or at least come up with a batter lie.” the brunette tease, wiggling his eyebrows. Souda just groaned and glanced to the brunette quickly, before focusing back on the road.

”fine-“ he gulped down a nervous lump in his throat, “yesterday i saw this really hot girl and i was too scared to ask her out yesterday-“ he blushed faintly, avoiding any eye contact with Hajime.

”oh hell no- let me out. pull over.” Hajime demanded, already resting his hand on the handle. The car stopped with a screech, and he was about to get out, most likely get a taxi and arrive to work early, but a rough hand gripped his arm. Slowly turning back to his friend, he let out an unimpressed sigh. 

“Please hajime i’m begging you-“ he let go of the brunettes arm and clapped his hands together in a right grasp, “i really wanna try to talk to her- you don’t need to be near me! just please come into the shop with me.” he whined, unleashing his puppy-dog eyes. Hinata groaned and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring daggers onto his friend. Sighing agitatedly, he sat back, relaxing his shoulders.

”fine! fine! okay- but if you start acting like a creep i’m out.” the brunette warned, listening to his friend clap and squeal like a little child. Shaking his head Hajime turned to stare out the window again, “i mean it...” he muttered.

Souda just nodded and started the car again, beginning the journey to the coffee shop in a new, energised manner.

* * *

They arrived at the coffee shop and walked through the glass doors. A little bell went off above their heads as they walked inside, Hajime looking for a table whilst his friend scouted out for her. The brunette found a table for two luckily, and he went to claim it before anyone else- however kazuichi grabbed hold of his arm.

”there she is!!” he whisper-yelled, slyly pointing to a blonde barista. she had a fancy plat in her hair which was wrapped across the top of her head, her uniform fitted tightly around her body. Hajime just nodded and looked to Kazuichi, shrugging off his hand.

”yeah cool- can i have a black coffee?” he sighed and walked to the table. Souda let out a disappointed whine, shyly making his way the the counter. Hinata just settled in the seat, pulling out his phone. There was still a long time until his work started- he could’ve been sleeping still... or... the brunette shakes his head- he couldn’t think about dirty things in the middle of a coffee shop. Rubbing his hazel eyes, he tried to rid the thought completely.

Minutes passed and Hajime had gotten absorbed by his phone. The bell would jingle softly above the noises of quiet chatter- the world fading into a blur around him. Even if he was just scrolling on instagram, it was a lot more entertaining than watching his friend try to pick up a woman. Sighing, his eyes flickered to the time and he realised it had been way over 10 minutes. Snapping his head up- his eyes were assaulted by an issuing sight. Kazuichi waving his hands frantically, the blonde barista hiding behind a tall, muscular man who seemed to be speaking to souda... in a menacing way...

Groaning, Hajime stood up and began his walk over- however he didn’t notice a certain someone walking out of their booth. A loud crash echoed around the Café, falling to the tiled floor with a thud. As a reflex, his eyes snapped closed tightly, body tensing and preparing for impact. It wasn’t as bad as he thought- but it could’ve been the adrenaline coursing through his veins that helped to ease the pain.

”my apologises! i’m extremely sorry!” a gentle voice exclaimed, the sounds of marble and metal clinking. Fluttering open his eyes, Hajime was met with the sight of an angel or god himself.

Green eyes stared down at him like a deer in head lights, white eyelashes long and slightly curved. Small freckles spread across his cheeks and nose, accompanied by a tint of blush. White curls and Waves drifted down to his shoulders, sticking out wildly with no control. Hinata shook his head and tossed his thoughts out, beginning to stand himself up.

”no it’s okay! don’t worry really- i wasn’t looking where i was going...” he gulped, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The skinner male nodded and waved his hands around slightly.

”neither was i! i guess we’re both to blame for this incident-“ he paused, trying to hint at a name. Hinata nodded and cracked a small smiled.

”hajime hinata... you ar-“ he began, before the character before him interrupted him.

”i’m nagito komaeda!” he said joyfully, grabbing some napkins off a random table with no sitters. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he began to feel a burning across his chest. Gasping he looked down, his shirt covered in scolding hot coffee. Not being able to even think about what to do, nimble hands began to wipe away the coffee stains with the wrinkled tissue. After a couple more seconds of the stranger wiping down his shirt, his rough hands snakes aorund the thin ones, feeling his cold soft skin beneath his. 

Nagito looked up and tilted his head “is something wrong?” he asked, still keeping the damp tissue in a firm grip between his fingers. Thin eyebrows furrowed as he watched Hajimes expressions change every second.

”n-no! nothings wrong-“ he stuttered, mentally face palming, “i just... you don’t need to wipe me down-“ he explained, looking into those intoxicating emerald eyes.

”i finished anyway.” The stranger nodded, looking around for a bin to throw the used napkins away in.

The brunette nodded and let go of his arm, awkwardly keeping his hand raised between them. Why was he acting like this? he has never felt so flustered before... coming to think of it... his hazel eyes examined the soft features... trying to recognise him... where had he seen him... _Pale skin glistening under whatever light he was filming with. A mess of tangled white hair fluffed out on top of his head, small tuffs of brown and orange sticking out. Green eyes rolled into the back of his head, white eyelashes fluttering. Fair eyebrows were furrowed upwards, knitted in thin lines. Occasionally his nose, which was pink at the tip, would scrunch up in the cutest way. Chapped lips were parted, drool slipping out from the corners. The star was fully naked, his delicate body on display. Thin limbs spread out on the bed, hand snaked between his shaking legs._

Eyes widened, staring at Nagito in shock. No way could that be him... did he really jerk off to the man standing right in front of him... and why did he look even more beautiful now... a mossy-green turtle next hanging loosely off his fragile frame, black skinny jeans clinging to the bones on his thighs. socks peeking out from his double zipper shoes, white frills along the top. Everything about him made Hajime want to lunge forward and smother his face in kisses.

”i guess i should be on my way! It was great meeting you Hinata-kun, i do wish to see you again.” the albino waved, before walking towards the exit. The brunette was left in awe, still trying to process everything. Shaking his head, he turned to call out for Nagito- maybe get his number or instagram... but the whitette was gone in a blink of an eye.

However his moment of grief didn’t last long, as Kazuichi ran over and began dragging the brunette out the door, muttering about how crazy that other dude was. Hajime couldn’t listen, too focused on how he should find Nagito... get confirmation... talk to him, anything! He was like a shell, cooperating as he opened the car door and got inside, however his mind tuned out all of his friends complaining... well, that was until-

“Hajime?! ever since that guy bumped into you in the coffee shop, you’ve been acting strange... don’t tell me... you caught feeling for-“ kazuichi began to snicker, before Hajime slapped a hand against his mouth viciously. Hajime threateningly shook his head, as if daring Souda to finish his sentence. Throwing his hands up, Kazuichi attempted to make peace, sighing in relief when Hinata moved his hand away.

”but serious... is something going on between you two?” he asked. Hajime groaned and held his head in his hands, closing his eyes.

”no i just bumped- we just bumped into eachother.” he explained, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the nerves dancing in his body. Kazuichi nodded slowly and started to car, sensing that the brunette didn’t want to let kn anymore. Beginning to drive, he continued ranting at how the bastard had stepped in and began threatening him just for ‘flirting with his girlfriend’.


	2. who was he?

Both the young adults arrived to work a couple minutes early. Nothing much was said between them after the events from earlier- Souda being agitated by the man who has whisked his ‘woman’ away, and Hajime being disappointed by Nagito running away. Both getting out the car, they made their way into the lobby to check in. Hajime sighed and picked up the clipboard and pen, writing doe his signature messily, before putting it back onto the front desk. Looking around, he admired feb lobby they would wait in. 

Akane was also hanging around, picking at the left over food from last night, some already stuffed in her mouth, and some dripping from her hands. Kazuichi walked off to stir up a conversation with the eating female, leaving Hajime alone with his thoughts again... _Nagito wanted to bump into Hajime again... why didn’t he stay to give him his phone number..? would they ever meet again?_ god he hoped so... he had so many unanswered questions... so many things he wanted to say- and do to him.

Staring at the list of names who has already clocked in, he took a step back. work began in a few minutes, he had to pull himself together. This was a Hajime-midnight thought, not a now Hajime thought. somewhere through his distraction, Mikan and Hiyoko had turned up to work, settling themselves in the lobby. Hajime heard a couple sly remarks targeted at Mikan, but didn’t may tok much attention to it. Finally, the final noise of the door echoed around the lobby, his head snapping up to look. finally it was time.

* * *

Walking into the set, he looked around for his disengaged area. Kazuichi sent him a small wave, before walking to his own station. The brunette waved back slightly and made his way across the set and to his spot. Stretching, he watched as workers picked our clothes and held them up against his slim, yet muscular frame. After a few outfits later, they decided on one and help Hajime change into it, before beginning to sort out that spiky mess of hair.

During his work, his mind kept travelling back to earlier... to nagito... In fact he had to keep pinching himself to stop himself from being engulfed by the thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to push them away, they always came back. As the cameras flashed in his face, as he changed pose, as he changed outfit and had re-touches. it would always end with Nagito clouding his mind. The feeling was suffocating, all he wanted was to see nagito again..

The shooting went on for a couple more hours, with many many many costume changes. mainly just him in plain, black boxers or low tide jeans. At the beginning, Hajime had forgotten what it was even about- however he seemed to be modelling a type of skin lotion, which would get covered on his skin every now and again to keep the shine. Every now and again his hair would get prodded at, people trying to fix the random spikes. Eyes burning slightly from the flash, he changed his poses flawless as asked to do so. After a couple more snaps from the camera, the photographer announced it was lunch break.

Sighing, he walked towards a small table arranged with snacks and drinks. Picking himself up a orange juice cartoon, he poked a pile through the circle of tin foil, and began drinking the angelic liquid.

Kazuichi walked over, patting his back to announce he was there, “dude what’s happening with you? ever since the coffee shop you’ve so out of it.” he questioned, placing the back of his hand onto the brunettes temperature. Hinata just huffed and leaned back away from his touch.

”i’m fine- i just...” he thought about explaining, before just waving his hand dismissively, “no don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” He sighed, beginning to sip at his orange juice again. Huffing, his friend stepped back and crossed his arms sternly, much like he had done earlier that day. 

“don’t even bother lying to me.” he pointed at the brunette, “do you not trust your best friend in the whole, entire world?” he teased, tilting his head to the side. Hajime just groaned in annoyance and slowly began to massage his temples.

“fine! whatever- i just recognised the guy i bumped into from... a porn video i watched.” he hissed in a almost silent voice. Kazuichi’s eyes widened, before returning to their natural state, and then letting out a small chuckle. Hinata just rolled his eyes and looked away, sipping on his orange juice angrily.

”dude chill out- why didn’t you try to pick him up?” kazuichi asked, a soft smile on his face. Hajime just slowly turned to glare at him, crushing the juice box slightly under his iron grip.

”that’s what i’ve been thinking about.” he hissed, “i’m so stupid. i should’ve just spoken to him when i got the chance but i froze up!” he groaned and slammed the juice onto the miniature table, crossing his arms angrily. A scowl plastered itself on his face, glaring at any object his eyes could meet.

”well, why don’t you try contacting him through one of his videos?” souda suggested, raising an eyebrow. Slowly, Hajime turned to stare at him- eye twitching from pure rage. how could he even suggest that?!

”are you out of your mind?!” he whispered yelled, a slight growl in his voice. Kazuichi threw his hands up and leaned back, chuckling nervously.

”dude people are looking-“ he gulped, trying to dismiss the stares and strange looks they were receiving. Hajimes upper lip twitched, before he walked away, hands clenched into a first. That was until Hiyoko stopped him, basically shoving a garbage bag into his arms.

”there! take that out of you’re gonna storm around like baby.” she huffed, pouting before walking away. Agitated even more, Hajime stormed outside, making sure each step was louder than the last. The heels of his shoes clanking against the floor harder and harder. Doors slamming shut behind him- why was he even angry again?

Rolling his eyes, he began to approach the neglected garbage bin outside down an alleyway. Adjusting his grip on the black plastic, he walked towards it. A soft breeze chilled his arms, pricking at the hairs on his arms. Blows of winds tickled his skin, encouraging goosebumps to raise. Every time a breath slipped past his lips, a small cloud of frost would follow.

Approaching the bin, he raised the large lid with one hand. immediately, a putrid smell of rotten food and vomit hit him, causing his nostrils to flare in disgust. As quickly as he could, he dumped the trash bag inside with his other. Stepping back, he let the lid slam closed with an echoing thud, beginning to try and waft away the sickening smell. Repressing his gags, he turned around to walk back to the agency- before he was met with a sight of beauty.

In front of him, leaning against the alleyway wall- was the star from earlier, His tuffs of white hair still as messy as before. Green eyes watching his every move, in a gentle yet sharp manner. Thin arms crossed against his chest, a cocky smirk displayed on his pale face.

”Long time no see, hmm?” the star pushed off the wall and took a couple steps towards the brunette, “i told you we would see each other again.” he hummed in a soft voice.

”we’re you stalking me?!” Hajime frowned, raising his hands to create distance between them. He let out a bone chilling chuckle... but not creepy way.. a way that soothed his tension.. made his heart skip a beat... blood gush warmer through his veins.

”i wasn’t stalking you. I just happened to see you walk here alone, and thought i’d see you again.” he smiled, standing before Hajime. His posture was slightly abnormal. hips pointed up, upper body tilted to the side. left leg placed slightly behind to help his balance...

Hajime debated on what to say, eyes flickering all over the place as if the brick walls he was sandwiched between had the answers.

”you seem nervous? i seem to give that effect on people.” Nagito chuckled quietly, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he laughed. Hinata just shook his head and stared back at the albino- flabbergasted.

”you look sick... how about i give you my number and we can talk another time?” Komaeda offered, already pulling his phone outing his pocket. Without answering, Hajime scrambled to pull out his, mumbling incoherent words. Carefully, Nagito took Hajimes phone into the palm of his soft, right hand, beginning to type in numbers.

The brunette felt like a school girl, getting excited over a boys number. Feeling feverish and red all over, he shakily reached out to grab his phone back. Trying not to drop it, he slipped it back into his jean pocket- attempting to steady his breathing.

”you should get some rest. give me a call when you’re ready.” he shot a charming smiled and winked, before turning on his heels and walking away. Almost fainting- Hajime found himself back inside his work place- everyone shooting him judgemental looks. Now he couldn’t wait to get home and message Komaeda... what would he say..? what if he messed it up? how would he recover if he did? 

A soft hand was placed onto his forehead, snapping him out of his thoughts, “just as i-i expected. Y-you have a fever... y-you should go home Hinata-k-kun..” a purple haired female stuttered, slowly pulling her hand away.

Hajime nodded slightly, looking around, “yeah i think i will do- see you guys tomorrow.” he said, almost forgetting to separate his words. Everyone in the work place shared a concerned glance, everyone wondering the same thing.

* * *

Hajime arrived home in a hurry, beginning to remove articles of his clothes like his shirt and trousers- trying to cool off his overheating body. How and why did Nagito have such an affect on him? sure he was good looking, and made jerking off a real pleasure- but he had never felt this way about anyone. Making sure his door was locked and running up his stairs, he glanced at the phone now in his hand... he’s gonna cal 


	3. call

Staring down at his glowing phone screen, he stared at the number displayed. A twitching thumb hovered over the call button, hesitating. The brunette had been contemplating wether or not he should press it for around fifteen minutes, but it had felt like years to him. Seconds passed by in slow motion, hazel eyes flickering to the clock at the top of the screen. Adjusting his seat in his bed, he gulped down a nervous lump in his throat, trying to calm his nervous. All he was wearing was his blue boxers, trying to calm down the heat prickling his skin. Clenching his free hand closed, he tried to relax. Chewing on his bottom lip, he tried to think about what to say...

Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back against the wall with a thud, feeling the slight pain of a headache emerge. Why was he like this? It was no big deal. Just fucking ring him. Finally building up the courage, he slapped his thumb down onto the green button- hearing his phone erupt into a series of rings.

Cringing at the noise, he dropped his phone down and covered his ears, curling into a small ball on his mattress. He waited for the world to dissolve around him so he could cry in embarrassment. Eyes clenched close, seeing dots of colours floating around the black vision. His top teeth biting down in his bottom lip harder and harder- to the point where he tasted some blood trickling into his mouth. 

“hajime?” a muffled voice called out, snapping his attention to reality. Looking around, his eyes fell on the dim screen- HE HAD PICKED UP. Panicking, he picked up the phone with shaking hands, messily hitting the speaker button.

”h-hey!” the brunette stuttered awkwardly, a quiver clear in his voice. All he wanted was to rip out his intestines and curl into a small ball. He had never been like this before, and he hated every second it got worse and worse.

”ah you are there!” a cheerful voice beamed through the phone, shivering him to his core. He sounded so joyful, Hajime wanted nothing more than to see his face again... maybe he should suggest facetime.. or was that too soon...? 

“Hinata? did you space out again?” a small voice chuckled, filling into his brain and echoing around his mind like it belonged there- like hearing that voice was what he was made for. what he was breathing for- none the less, it was breath taking. Angelic and sweet, like a silky singing voice calling out towards him. Blinking slowly, Hajime began to regain consciousness, nodding quickly.

”yeah i’m here! i just- your voice is...” he slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his panicked breaths. did he really just say that? he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole- shame and embarrassment covering him like a thick blanket. All he heard from the other line was a quiet laugh, the noise ringing in his ears like loud drums. Everything that left the albinos lips was hypnotic, casting a spell over Hajime. 

“What was that Hinata-kun?” the other asked, a slight tease twisted in his voice, Hajime could picture his facial expression. A sly smirk on his pale face, an eyebrow cocked up and head tilted to the side- of course his mop of fluff hair would fall with the turn. And god was it an amazing sight to picture.

”Don’t worry about that!” Hajime exclaimed quickly, struggling to get his words out in a plausible sentence instead of a jumbled mess. He had been waiting so long for this moment- thinking about it every second- he couldn’t stuff it all up now. Placing a hand over his heart, he began to calm down, taking deep yet quiet breaths, “so... did you need something?” he asked smoothly. He was an adult, he had to learn to communicate with ‘strangers’

”nope! i just enjoy talking to you, you seem like a very interesting person.” he hummed from the other line, “i’ve seen some of your stuff online. you’re a model right? it’s very fitting for someone of your standard.” Nagito commented casually. Hajime was taken aback by the smooth words... was that his way of calling the brunette attractive.

”um thanks? do you... have any sort of job?” he asked awkwardly. He already knew the answer, but he was questioning whether he would be so open about being a sex worker. If he was so open, did he know Hajime watched him?

”I do! it’s a more, working from home type of job. It includes my favourite activities! and pays pretty well.” he continued, “it’s to do with a certain platform on the internet. People seem to _enjoy_ what i do too.”

If hajime didn’t already know what his ‘secret’ job was, his mind would be racing. The words he said were cleverly placed- so he wasn’t lying, but he wasn’t letting off more than necessary. After all, Hajime would be very shocked and flustered if Nagito had come right out and say it.

”so... what are your favourite activities?” Hajime asked- although the knew hearing the words from the albino himself would push him over the edge... he wanted to see how far he could push him until he snapped. Giving in and telling him what his job is. Confessing his slutty ways to please everyone that joins his live streams...

”hmm.. id have to say collecting items, and showing them to my loyal fans! They love seeing me put on a display for them so much.” he beamed. Hajime couldn't tell Nagito was trying to be obvious in an innocent way, or if he really was trying to keep his true identity hidden. Hinata nodded and sucked in a sharp but quiet breath.

”I see, what’s your favourite kind of item to collect..?” the brunette questioned, trying not to give his knowledge on the situation away, yet wanting to dig for the answer. Nagito let out a hun, like he was thinking, and then finally spoke.

”colourful shapes... preferably larger ones that are made from silicone. Or marbles connected with strings. Any items i collect are fun to play with, and my fans love seeing them all!” he cheered, and Hajime could feel himself melting at the dirty words. His heart rate was speeding up and sweat was beginning to ooze off him again. why did he have to sound so dirty.

”i-i see...” Hajime stuttered out after awhile, before he was interrupted again by a lower... raspier voice...

”they tingle my insides so well, make my body heat up... press up against my nerves so deliciously...” he whispered into the phone. Panicking, Hajime pressed randomly and managed to hit decline, beginning to freak out more. His laid back position had shot into a sitting one, newly boner pressed against the confinements of his boxers. Swearing allowed, he tried to think of an excuse, before managing to type with shaky hands:

_OJ banger: Someones at the door, we can continue this later!_

Of course he wouldn’t believe it, but it would stall for time. Frantically, he pressed phone and began calling the one and only... Kazuichi Souda... because of course he would help with his dilemma. Trying to ease his nerves, he grabbed a box of orange juice from his bed side table. He forced the straw through the foil, and began sipping at the juice violently. The phone suddenly picked up and he choked slightly on the tasty liquid, hitting his chest slightly.

”what is it Hajime?” The familiar voice huffed. why did he seem so annoyed? Hajime coughed slightly but got his breath back, rubbing circles on his chest to ease the pain shooting through his heart.

”why are you so annoyed?” the brunette question, hes voice still slightly raspy from the choking that happened a few seconds prior. Kazuichi just let out an impatient sigh, the roll of his eyes audible in his voice.

”well maybe it’s the fact we were gonna go back to the coffee shop after work- and instead you bolted off without another word!” the other huffed. Hinata paused and stuttered on his words- eyes widening.

”what do you mean?! i never agreed to do that i know that for a fact!” he huffed, shaking his head, “just because i went this morning and your pick up plan failed doesn’t mean you can drag me there after work too!” Hajime argued, eyebrows furrowing. 

“it was a silent agreement!” Kazuichi argued back, the anger seeping into every word he spoke. Venom infecting every letter in each sentence.

”silent agreement my ass! I’m not psychic! how was i suppose to know you wanted to drag me around like a dog all day?!” he complained, rolling his eyes at his childish behaviour. It was so pathetic he forgot about his orange juice.

”it wasn’t gonna be all day!” Kazuichi pouted, before sighing, “fine i’ll be the adult! what did you want-“ he asked casually. How could he call himself an adult when he just acted like a 3 year old?! who had that much confidence?!

”i- you just!” Hajime stopped himself, “i was on call with the pornstar from earlier and... he started saying some suggestive things but i panicked and hung up!” he gulped, cringing at his own words. Kazuichi burst into a fit of laughter.

”oh my god!!! i can’t believe you!! you just hung up?! on a pornstar you’ve been fanboying over all day?!” he laughed, wheezing out his words. Hajime remained with a straight face- not finding the mockery amusing. Kazuichi began to calm down from his raging fits of laughter.

”okay- phew- i though i was gonna die from laughter,“ he panted, “so... why don’t you just ring him back?” he asked, raising a eyebrow. Hajime groaned and face palmed, shaking his head in disappointment.

”what- i should just call him back- as if i never hung up on him? cause that won’t be awkward as hell.” he huffed, sipping at his juice frustratedly. Kazuichi sighed and shifted, a soft rustling in front of the microphone before he spoke again.

”why would it? just call him back and pick up the conversation. don’t you wanna get off?” he asked, “if it was me and that girl i would be face timing her in seconds, showing her the thick, big piece of-“ his friend trailed off.

”OKAY! no details! i’ll ring him back-“ the brunette interrupted, holding back a gag at what his friend had even said. That poor girl who was just trying to live her life- being stalked by some perv like him. It was moments like these he questioned his friendship.

”good... i wanna know every detail.” he said creepily into the mic. Shivering, hajime hovered his thumb over the hang up button.

”no.” he sighed and pressed the red button. The call cut off on a disappointed sighed from his friend. There was a message from Nagito, 8 minutes ago... His stomach twisted at the mere idea of opening it, let alone the contents it held...

_Nagito: let me know when you’re free again ;)_

his heart fluttered at the winking face, stomach dropping to possibly his toes. God even through a text he could hear the tease in his voice- as if he was whispering in his ear. His whole body shuddered, once again finding himself in the same position he was in earlier. Nervous, shaking... hovering over the call button. do it. The thoughts in his mind forced him to press the call button.

It only rang a few times before it was picked up.

”Hajime~ i’m glad you called back~” a sweet voice cheered, sounding out of breath. Hinatas face lit up with blush. 


	4. phone sex

Blush spread across Hinatas face, covering his cheeks, neck and ears. Beads of sweat accumulated around his forehead, slowly beginning to trickle down his pink face. The tongue in his mouth was getting dry, all the saliva gathering at the corners of his mouth. Why did Nagito sound so hot..? and it was just them... no one else to hear Komaeda in such the vulnerable way... he was all his...

”w-what are you doing...?” Hajime asked, the answer already obvious but he needed to hear it to believe it. From the other side came wet slicks, the slapping of skin, a quiet squeaking noise in the background, small whined and noises of pleasure.

”i wanted to show Hinata~kun my job.” he panted, voice twisted with a sweet undertone. The wet noises echoed around the phone, accompanied by whines of pleasure. The brunette felt himself come short of breath... Nagito was really doing... _that_ on a call with him... why would he want to-

“hinata-kun~ ahh~!” he gasped in pleasure, muffling a couple of high pitched whines, “i wanna see you hinata-kun~ can we turn on our cameras please.” the albino begged, his voice cracking. Tingles ran down the brunettes spine, sparkles igniting under his skin. God he could imagine it now... the beautiful sight he was familiar with seeing one a live stream- on display for only him to see. All his for his eyes to devour.

”turn it on.” Hajime said bluntly, a slight grunt in his voice as he propped his phone up. He was looking forward to tonight and wanted to try and enjoy it. Opening his bottom drawer, he pulled out some tissues and lube, placing them besides him. A few seconds later, a request to switch or video call bleeped. Slowly leaning over, he shakily pressed accept and holy shit- 

The albinos phone was stood up someone, giving a great view of his bed. The bed sheets were wrinkled and stained with suspicious substances, pillows tossed around for extra comfort. Clothes half dangling off the side of the bed. In the middle of the mattress was the glories male. Pale face tainted pink with blush, sweat dripping down his skin. Green eyes were rolled into the back of his head, delicate white eyelashes fluttering. The chapped lips were parted, allowing any noise to slip past them, and drool begin to drip down the side of his chin. Head-to-toe he was naked, body lathered in a shiny substance. Leges spread wide in front of the camera, he thrusted a large dildo in and out of him. His round ass was dripping with lube- whereas his cock was twitching and leaking precum desperately. Every now and again, after a certain thrust, his ties would curl and his back would arch higher.

Hajime slapped a hand over his mouth at the sight, eyes almost exploding out his skull. He looked amazing... was this all a dream? this had to be too good to be true... surely... Leaning against the headboard of his bed, his hazel eyes began to focus on Nagito, watching his wrist move tactically to hit a certain stop inside himself.

Hajime was licking his dry lips without realising, his own hand snaking past the waist band of his boxers, beginning to give the head of his penis a massage. His thumb rubbing gentle circular motions against the slit, spreading around the copious amounts of precum.

”hmmmm Hinata touching himself just from looking at me~!” he gasped, hazy- lustful- eyes watching the phone screen where Hajime had been caught red handed. through the teasing, Nagito never slowed down his bruising pace. Hajime could picture his insides stretching to accommodate the plastic- beginning to wonder how well it would welcome his own cock. Shaking his head, he realised now wasn't the time for fantasies. 

”shut up...” Hajime muttered, beginning to stroke himself slowly. Even when they had been interrupted, Nagito still continued. did he have no shame? if one of his own colleagues walked in he would be more than embarrassed. Perhaps he would quit his job and ride away on a houses. A small chuckle echoed from Nagito- which the brunette almost missed from his very important thoughts. Emotions he had never left before raced through his body like adrenaline.

“i wanna see hinata~kuns cock~” he cooed playfully, wagging his legs in the air, “it would be a lot funnier if I could imagine it... please Hinata i beg of you. Let me see that big cock of yours~” he sang teasingly, staring into the camera with puppy eyes. Hajime just stumbled over his actions and nodded quickly- pulling down his boxers without thinking. The waist band didn’t come off to easily- resting itself mid way down his thigh. Immediately his hard cock sprung free, bobbing up and down slightly as precum dripped in beads down his veiny shaft.

A certain someone let out a loud moan at the sigh, before the sounds of slapping skin got faster and harder. Hajimes fist around his cock got tighter, beginning to fuck into into the warm- confined hand. Every stroke smeared precum further across his penis, making it glisten under the light. Small tuffs of hair spiralled from just above his cock, some hairs curly whilst others just say in waves.

”h-hajime~~! your cock is so huge” he moaned, opening his eyes to stare into the camera. Pupils were wide, sweat pouring down his cherry-red face. Hajime groaned and fucked into his fist faster and harder, panting and grunting with every movement. Sparks of pleasure tingled his lower stomach, not even noticing the aching feeling in his clenched fist.

Moans and grunts from both ends echoed around the room, the angelic voice calling out the brunettes name over and over- whilst fucking himself into oblivion. Every moan pushed Hajime closer and closer to the edge- before he finally came with a strained grunt. Teeth gritted together as he tried to keep his voice low, cum squirting out all over his hand. Hinata stroked himself a couple more times to ease the aftershocks, before pulling his stained hand away. 

The albino soon followed, letting out a whimperish-moan as he came all over himself and the bed. His fragile body shook with every spark of pleasure, thighs trembling. Letting go of the toy he was using, it slowly slipped out of his clenching hole with a wet sound. Liquids gushed out of his twitching ass, dripping all over the insides of his thighs.

Both of the males were too busy calming down, shuddering breathes echoing each other’s. Hajime leaned over and slowly took out a couple tissues, beginning to wipe himself down. He could hear shifting from the other side of the phone, so he assumed Nagito was cleaning himself up too. Chests rising and falling slowly. It was Nagito who spoke first after the deafening silence.

”that was really fun Hinata..” He spoke softly, voice barely a whisper and cracking at every syllable. Hjaime shivered at his voice, nodding slightly. How could he respond? is this where he tells Nagito he watches all his videos and was already jerking off to him? does he act shocked or confused? will nagito even want to remember that this happened?

”whys hinata-kun thinking so hard?” he asked, tilting his head. Refocusing his eyes on the phone screen, Hajime saw Nagito. He had a blanket tucked over his nude body, leaning towards the phone with his head resting against his hand. His lips were stretched into a thin line, eyebrows furrowed with concern. The brunette just pulled a blanket over himself- realising he was still exposed. 

“nothing! i’ve just never done anything like this before- i mean the phone sex thing- was this-“ he began stuttering over his words, growing more and more nervous as the lettered feel from his mouth. Blush was rising to his face, eyes darting around his room as if the answered were written on his walls. Komaeda just chuckled in amusement. 

“hinata-kun don’t be so shy~ everyone has their first time. All though i’m experienced, i still remember how embarrassed i was to publish my first ever video. I felt so vulnerable and scared... especially after everything _he_ had said to me.” Nagito spoke, his voice soft and soothing- like he was calming down a baby. However something stuck into Hajime like a thorn... _everything he had said to me._.. Confusion twisted on his mind as he parted his lips to ask- however he was stopped. 

“it’s getting late hinata! tonight was amazing, however i should really be getting some sleep now! maybe tomorrow we can meet up?” he asked, displaying a large smile on his pale face.

”w-wait a minute-“ Hajime tried, confused.

”bye now!” He cheered and pressed end call. Hinata was greeted with the buzz of a call ending, and then his phone complaining about being on 20%. Shaking his head, he grabbed his phone and plugged in the charger with a sigh- confused and conflicted. Who was that he, and what had he said to nagito... was he currently in a relationship..? surely not...

Laying down, he stared up at the ceiling, trying to occupy himself by counting the bumps. 20,21,22,23,24... his phone buzzed, disturbing his trance. Slowly propping himself up on one elbow, he opened his phone. A message from Souda:

_shark fucker: Dude PLEASE meet me at the park it’s an EMERGANCY!!!_

Frowning, Hajime turned off his phone and tossed back his covers, beginning to grab any random clothes he could find. He really did need to make a start on cleaning his room. He couldn’t live in this junko forever. Pulling on a random sweater and sweatpants, he walked out his bedroom door. It was dark out, and the brunette could already feel the chilly breeze. His phone buzzed again with another message for Kazuichi, but Hajime was too busy tying his shoe laces to read it.

* * *

Hinata pushed the park gate open, the metal screeching out through the dark night. A couple street lights hung over, illuminating the path with a gentle, orange glow. Stars twinkled in the sky, forming constellations Hajime wished he could observe. But he was there for his friend. Looking around, he saw Kazuichi leaned against the gate. Frowning he approached quickly.

”hey is everyth-“ Hajime began, before his friend lunged at him and covered the brunette mouth, shaking his head. His eyes looked bloodshot and Hajime began to get more and more concerned. He couldn’t says anything, so he just stood and stared at the other until he was ready.

”she... she was making out with him...” he whispered, slowly removing his hand from the brunettes mouth. He looked away in shame, clenching his fists shut. Hajime just gawked at him, beginning to realise what this was about. Scoffing slightly, he shook his head.

”Kaz I know for a fact you didn’t drag me out here at pitch black night, in the freezing cold- to complain about a girl you never had a chance with.” He scowled, crossing his arms.

”don’t say it like that! i do have a chance! and i didn’t drag you out here, i just messaged you for support.” the pink haired male huffed, glaring back at golden orbs. Hinata shook his head and looked off to the side, breathing out a cloud of frozen breath.

”i can not believe you. why can’t you just understand?! she. doesnt. like. you.” Hajime huffed, getting grouchy as seconds passed. Kaz opened his mouth to speak, before Hajime started again, “you really think she could like you? she’s beautiful- a top model. No shit she’s dating a good-looking guy. is it your mission to break apart good relationships or are you just that insecure?” he snapped, eyebrows furrowing so deep is casted a shadow over his eyes.

Kazuichi took a small step back, holding up his heads as the front of his eyebrows turned up, “hey! why are you in such a bad mood?! i haven’t done anything besides have a innocent crush!” he huffed. Hajime just rolled his eyes, snarling.

“it always starts as a little crush! are you gonna invite me to her wedding too to try and ruin it? invite me to scout down her house so we can break in and kidnap her? just forget about her. she probably doesn’t even remember you exist.” He complained, every word infected with venom and anger.

”Just go home! if you’re gonna be an ass to me, i don’t even wanna see you. I’m hurt right now! cant you see? what if... what if that porn star dude was seeing someone else!? you’d feel the same way.” Kazuichi argued, looking off to the side.

”don’t bring him into this when you have nothing else to say!” the brunette growled, turning on his heel to leave. That was when Kazuichi grabbed his wrist, holding him to his spot.

”wait... i really didn’t want to argue with you dude... i’m just angry.. i shouldn’t have texted you.. if you’re leaving can you just forgive me?” he asked in a quiet voice, staring at the floor. Hajime sighed and turned back around, staring at his friend. Guilt was beginning to creep up on him, as he nodded reluctantly.

”yeah... i should be sorry.. i didn’t mean to be an ass...” he muttered, looking off to the side- watching as the cold breeze played with the frozen grass. Kazuichi nodded, beginning to calm his nerves, finding the courage to look up at his friend.

“did something happen earlier? you’ve been acting off all day.. you can tell me.” Souda offered. It would be nice to get off his chest... Hajime nodded and sighed, before beginning to explain. He left out the graphic details of the call, but mentioned that... him...

”sounds like an abusive ex if you ask me.” Kazuichi shrugged, beginning to walk around as Hajime followed. Hinata nodded and frowned, looking at his feet as he followed by his side.

”that’s what i was thinking, but what if it’s not? what if it’s his boyfriend and he’s in an abusive relationship right now? and i’m doing nothing to help him-“ he began rambling, thoughts spilling out his mouth without filtering through his mind. Souda patted his shoulder gently and shook his head.

”i doubt he would cheat on his boyfriend. And if he is that isn’t your fault.” he reassured. Hajime nodded slightly and frowned, biting his bottom lip. The two spent the rest of the night talking about their lover problems- before heading to their own homes. Hajime would sleep well tonight. So well he didn’t get to check his timetable before falling asleep 


End file.
